Dark Apocalypse Mage - Naruto
by Illusionary Reality
Summary: Sealed by the combined efforts of Dragons, Dragonslayers, Mages and even gods, he is released on the whim of an overzealous idiot. Freed once more into the world, Uzumaki Naruto, teacher and sensei of the Black Mage Zeref, the personification of apocalyptic chaos itself, has once again arrived to shake the world to its core. Just one question... what is stopping him from doing so?
1. The Ressurection

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. If I did, then I would join the two for a badass series, and there wouldn't be any Edo Tensei crap in Naruto, and both Naruto and Natsu would be much cooler than they are now. If only…

**WARNING!**: This story is rated M for good reasons, it's a dark fic with contents such as gore, character death, language, sexual humour, lemons (maybe), blood, violence and scenes that will leave you disturbed. Not for the faint of heart, or people who can't tell the difference between fiction and reality. You have been warned!

* * *

**Dark Apocalypse Mage - Naruto**

**Prologue**

**The Resurrection**

* * *

**_Outskirts of Fiore_, _Year X775_.**

Cold; The frosty cold so intense, it burned away at his flesh.

_That was only what he could feel._

Silence; So loud and deafening pounding away at his ears.

_That was all he could hear._

Darkness. It was an empty abyss of nothingness, as infinite as grains of sand.

_That, was all he could see._

Amidst that abyss, two eyes slowly opened their stare gazing into the abyss in what appeared to be an empty acquiescence.

Hands belonging to said man moved slowly and weary, having not been moved for nearly decades. With such a small movement, a trigger was activated, seals all over the body of the man glowed into life, dancing in complicated patterns and manners, trying and failing to do their job.

A fox like grin crept its way up to the figures face, slowly fixing itself there, as the eyes of the figure switched into what one could only be described as pure, manic glee. _**Soon, very soon.**_

As though the man could foretell the future, the trigger activated. The runes stretched and turned, glowing brightly with an insane amount of energy, desperately trying to prevent the freedom figure, but it was too little, too late. Like an overstretched band of rubber, they snapped.

With his freedom released to him the figure released a laugh, or what would have sounded like a laugh but came out as haggled coughs. Apparently not using his vocal cords for such a long time had some ill effects. Nevertheless, it certainly wasn't enough to remove the massive grin on his face.

He closed his eyes slowly, with a calming sigh, the previous grin vanishing like the wind.

"It is time…" he spoke with a sore, quiet, voice, yet it carried an edge to it. His eyelids opened, and his crystal clear blue eyes slowly morphed into another form that had struck the hearts of many once before.

"…for this world…" his blue eyes turned to a metallic purple, with rings structuring themselves along with a small dot in the center.

"…to know pain." Both his eyes closed slowly, then at some unspoken signal snapped open as wide as they could, the rings in his eyes closest to the dot contracted with a simple two word command.

It was quieter than a whisper, two words that carried the weight of mountains, the power to push around Bijuu like common house pets and turn men into paste smoother than powder. And as such would probably change the magical world as they knew it..

"**Shinra Tensei** (_**Subjugation of the Omnipresent God**_**)**."

* * *

A female figure dashed through the dark forests as fast as she could, not even daring to look back. Her adrenaline levels where at their highest, and beads of sweat rolled down her face. This wasn't supposed to be happening! The boss had assured them that he could handle anything, that they would gain unimaginable power to rule the world. And now he was dead, his head had been severed from his body so fast, his blood didn't even get on the blade that had killed him.

The plan was supposed to be simple, gather a group of expert rune-masters, find the lost tomb, and then they would break the runes and barriers and awaken _**him**_. The legendary black mage, the most powerful man in the world, and most importantly, he was the Teacher of the infamous Zeref. His power was so strong that he had defeated Zeref and the Dragon of Apocalypse, Acnologia simultaneously. The demons he created put those of Zeref to utter shame and his most powerful demon, Kurama the legendary, nine-tailed demon fox, had caused utter destruction and possessed an attack that made Acnologia's look like kitty litter.

She took a sharp turn to avoid slamming into a tree, but it was for naught as she tripped against a root, and rolled down a cliff, tumbling heads over heels, before crashing into a large pond. She groaned as she got up and out of the pond.

He was a living legend, and easily the most powerful man alive, he was ruggedly handsome and immortal, having a twenty-one year old form all the while. The man with the title 'Kage no Shinigami (Shadow of the Death God)' the infamous mage, whose name alone was said to make infants cry in fear, and full grown men shake in their boots, Naruto Uzumaki.

And he was standing right in front of her.

'I'm totally fucked.'

She looked up at him and her heartbeat doubled, he had blonde spiky hair that spiked in all direction, he also had bangs which framed the front and sides of his face, stopping at jaw-length. The tips of his hair were blood red and his hair had some red streaks visibly running through it. He had whisker-like marks on both sides of his face, giving him a feral appearance. His eyes where bright, ocean blue that seemed to look right through her. He wore a long black hooded jacket/coat hybrid*, with the edges of his coat tipped with neon black flames that somehow was visible despite the dark cloak. He wore a plain black T-shirt within the cloak and had ANBU-edition dark pants, along with a pair of dark open-toed sandals.

The young female looked up at him in awe, he didn't look half as scary as he did when he slaughtered her boss and peers. She shuddered at the thought, remembering how his hood was up, and how he had a long three-bladed scythe with him which had actually giving him the impression of a soul reaper, as per his title. She remembered how he had effortlessly beheaded her Guild's Master with the weird Three Bladed Scythe, and then took out the second in command.

She knew that she stood no chance from there on, her foolish guild mates had attacked in anger, but she was wiser than that. She turned tail and ran, as fast as she could.

The one fact that scared her most was that the runes where gradually supposed to siphon off his power until he died, so he was at LESS than TEN percent of his power! It was the reason her master, or rather- late master, had been so confident, thinking that he would be weak if he had less than ten percent of his full strength. How wrong he was.

At less than ten percent he had slaughtered her entire dark guild which had at least three S-rank mages. She idly wondered just what they had unleashed unto the world.

Rearing her thoughts back to the current situation, she became extremely self conscious once she noticed that he had been staring at her for quite some time.

She soon realized why. Apparently, after tumbling down the hill, and splashing in the water, her clothes had been torn in numerous parts, and was now soaking wet, clinging to her skin.

She let out an 'eep' and quickly covered her form. Men! How predictable!

"Fascinating, I didn't think I missed anyone back there." his voice was deep, however it still carried an edge to it and however it sounded both demonic and angelic at the same time eluded her.

"No matter, though I thank you for freeing me, I cannot let the world know of my freedom yet, and as such all with the knowledge of my existence must be eliminated." With that final statement, she felt as though all the world's gravity had landed on her shoulders with the force of a sledgehammer.

Her heartbeat picked up and her breathing became hard and labored as the terrifying pressure shook her to the core. It was so dreadful and horrifying; she started seeing visions of her own death, dying in some of the sickest and most brutal ways possible, crushing, internal and external explosion, torn in half vertically and horizontally, tortured, abused, and so much more.  
Simultaneously, every single inch of happiness, joy or rationality had been forcefully sucked away from her mind. She could barely even contemplate slitting her own throat just to get away from him, to get away from the monster producing such an aura.

With a large shriek, her back arched as she fell over, eyes rolled into the back of her head and frothing at the mouth. Her mind shattered, broken and confused from seeing visions of her own death, thereby actually causing her body's organs to act as if she had truly died.

The red-headed blonde moved slowly over to the girl's body and sighed, however he quickly checked to see that she was merely unconscious and not dead.

"Hmm... interesting and that wasn't even up to one-quarter of my total killing intent." Shaking his head at the thought, he realized that the deed was done.

He had used his own special demonic-chakra laced killing intent to shatter a part of her mind and totally erase any memory of the past month. Painfully brutal? Yes. Effective? Most certainly, and efficiency was what he needed at the moment anyways.

Turning his head towards the path leading out of the forest, he grinned viciously as he recalled the memories he had absorbed from some of the pathetic men that actually had the gall to fight him.

"_**Fiore huh? Let's see how much has changed in the last hundred years, cause things are never be the same again."**_

With that, he faded out of existence, as though he was never there in the first place.

~~~~~~_DAMN_~~~~~~~~~

***-** If you can't imagine it, then think of it as Naruto's Sage coat being modified into an Assasin's Creed outfit.

**A/N:** Once again, an extremely short Prologue, for any info please pm me, if not, be sure to leave a review on what you thought about it, grammar and the likes. With that,

Illusionary Reality, is out.


	2. When it Rains

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. If I did, then I would join the two for a badass series, and Naruto would not be an bothNaruto and Natsu would be much cooler than they are now. If only…

Chapter 1

_**When It Rains...**_

_**Fiore, **_

_**11**__**th **__**July, X777.**_

_BEEP! _

_BEEP!_

_BEEP! _

_BE-_

_CRASH!_

With a heavy fist impacting onto the poor alarm clock, its life had come to a short end. However, it had managed to successfully complete its mission with its death.

3:00 AM.

Uzumaki Naruto groaned as he stretched his arms into the soft comfortable bed of the motel he was currently residing. However, he didn't look like how he had two years ago when he was freed by an extremely stupid, but useful dark guild. He had put on a permanent henge just like the one the famous busty fifth Hokage applied, the only difference being that this one didn't make him look younger, but made him look like a younger version of Nagato's friend and Deva Path, Yahiko, from his time in the elemental nations. He had also taken to calling himself Nagato, as Uzumaki Naruto was a feared and recognized name and face.

Rolling his hand over his orange hair, he looked down with a small grin in his face as he felt the notable weight of two bodies on him. Two beautiful brunettes lay on either side of him, arms wrapped around his waist and their legs all entangled together in a sensual way. And of course, all three occupants of the bed where stark naked, with the only male occupant enjoying the nice feeling of soft round flesh mounds on his skin. The Dark Mage faintly recalled the events of the previous night and how it had led to having a threesome with twin sisters who were drunk enough to give Tsunade a run for her money.

He shook his head at the memory of how things had gotten wild once he added shadow clones into the play, but could not deny enjoying every moment of it.

Over four-hundred years of suppressed and in-stasis hormones and testosterone could do that to you.

With a single hand-seal, the in-disguise blonde had vanished from his position between the two girls, leaving them instead in a rather compromising position. He re-appeared fully dressed in his new in-disguise outfit, which was a pair of black Jonin-pants, sleeveless white kimono-top with a black trim, under a swaying black cape with matching black sandals. He gave a glancing look at the two sisters who would wake up totally confused without any memory of him, and would instead think they had had sex with each other. The blonde chuckled at the thought of the girls distraught and embarrassed expressions of apparently having committing incest with each other, before turning away, waving his cloak, and vanishing into thin air.

_He had work to do._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAMN~~~~~~~~~~~

A young boy dashed through the forests and cliffs as fast has his two legs could carry him, the dim darkness of the early morning doing nothing to inhibit his eyesight or movement. He sprinted over obstacles in his way and moved as though he'd lived in a forest all his life.

_Why…_

His sandals where on their last threads, his pants tearing at the seams with multiple patches already visible on the worn material, not to mention he had outgrown it a while ago.

_Why…_

His breathing became labored as he continued his journey up the hill, never stopping to rest or retire, his heart pumped several times a minute as the adrenaline propelled him forward.

_How could he…_

He had began panting now as he grit his teeth in frustration, his notable sharp incisor like fangs grinding on top each other.

_He promised…_

His scarf swayed behind him in the rushing wind, its material resembling the scales of some form of reptilian creature.

_How could he…?!_

The trees parted to reveal his shining pink hair that caught the rays of the moon and glowed in the thickets of the forest.

_Why would he…_

He had finally reached his destination, the very top of the mountain, overlooking a vast forest, with an active volcano on to the side. As he darted out of the trees, several birds took to the air from the noise that followed, agitated from their rude awakening.

Panting and gasping all the way, he sucked up a huge gulp of air before yelling at the top of his lungs.

"IGNEEL!" He roared out, his voice echoing round the clearing, leaving him nothing but the reverberation of his own call as an answer.

"IGNEEL! WHERE ARE YOU!" He yelled loudly this time, sending previously sleeping birds flying away from their nests and giving the smaller prey of the forest a reason to flee in terror.

Once again his voice ricocheted around the empty darkness of the forest, mocking him, taunting him, confirming his greatest, most lauded of fears.

Igneel was gone.

And he wasn't coming back.

The pink haired boy swayed on his feet and dropped to his knees. He grit his teeth even harder than ever before, causing him to taste the coppery feel of blood. He smashed his fist into the hard granite of the floor, channeling his emotions into his own pool of Eterno without realizing it.

He felt it all, burning anger and rage… deep resentment… a bubbling fear and anxiety… a deep sense of regret… but above all emotions, there was one which overshadowed all others.

He felt it most… the Loneliness, for he was now alone, forgotten, and… _abandoned_.

Gritting his teeth even harder, he threw his head to the heavens and roared out one last time.

"IGNEEEEEEEEEEL!" A magic circle formed in front of his mouth without him even realizing it, and from it, a massive burst of fire erupted in a geyser-like manner. The flames where sweltering hot as they sucked up the air and moisture around it, growing higher and higher into the clouds, the sheer amount of magical energy releasing it several feet high. In the darkness of the night it stood out in its glory, bathing the sky with an ethereal orange-red glow, visible to the eye of passersby miles away, as though volcano had just erupted a blast of fire into the heavens. If one was not looking closely, one would think that the darkness had melted into sunset in an instantaneous alteration of time.

He finished his roar, and slumped forward to the ground, exhausted from the sheer amount of magical energy he had released. The orange faded from the night sky, and the stars which had previously seemed to hide from the inferno had resumed their eternal twinkling in the heavens. The forest area smelt of smoke, the ground had been superheated to the point of almost being molten and even the nearby dunes of sand had partially transitioned to glass.

As the roar of the dragon had ended, he was greeted with an eerie tormenting silence, bats dared not screech, owls dared not hoot and even crickets had momentarily forgotten how to chirp and became dumb. The mute stillness of the environment dug at his heart and tore at his soul.

He had been hoping that the dragon would see the flames, would realize that his son needed him, would suddenly pop up and comment on how proud he was that his student had finally mastered the _ Karyu no Houko_, the **Roar of the Fire Dragon**.

It was all to no avail.

He clenched his scarf closely and tightly as possible, his shaking fingers digging into his skin as he held on to the scarf as though it was his lifeline. It was the only memento he had of his friend, his teacher and… his father. Without even realizing it, several teardrops had rolled down from his eyes, landing on and wetting his dragon-scale pink scarf.

_Igneel… you promised…_

With that last lingering thought, the boy known as Natsu Dragneel, the Dragonslayer of Fire quietly sobbed himself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAMN~~~~~~~~~~

With a slight distortion in the air, and a shimmer of heat, Uzumaki Naruto reappeared at a fork in the road, while grumbling slightly to himself.

'Annoying… even after two years I still haven't balanced my power enough to properly work my space-time techniques.'

Rubbing his hand through his hair as was a habit of his, he moved onwards along the narrow path that led towards a forest.

Ever since being unsealed, Naruto had spent two years enjoying the benefits of being free, the beer, the fun, the battles, the women, the sex, the pulling practical jokes to make people start believing in ghosts, the women… and much more.

Most people would think he'd been wasting his time all this while, which was admittedly true, however as an immortal he had forgotten the difference between a year and a week. Regardless, he had also been using that time wisely and for an entirely different purpose.

The seal which had trapped him and been slowly siphoning off his magical energy, designed to weaken him and eventually kill him. However, his magical energy was mixed and mumbled up with his chakra, which was why it took an extremely long time for the runes to separate it and absorb the magical energy alone, as the runes could not detect the chakra.

For that reason, he survived.

For that same reason, he was weakened.

Merging his Eterno and Chakra made him stronger and contained much more benefits, but since a huge amount of his Eterno had been drained from the runes, it destabilized the balance and he needed time to get the right amount back, otherwise he would be at a severe disadvantage.

It was like physical and mental energy. Together they created chakra in equal amounts, with one insufficient, chakra control was impended and unfocused.

'Nothing I can do about that for now… at least there have been no sightings of Zeref or Acnologia for a while, and the only ones else strong enough to pose a threat to me would be the Ten Wizard Saints.'

Wandering in his thoughts, the Immortal Mage idly walked through the forest, the creatures and animals inhabiting the area giving him a wide berth, none of them where stupid enough to try and challenge a predator far out of their league.

'The last readings should be somewhere nearby…' he furrowed his eyebrows slightly and hopped onto the nearest tree, before continuing his journey the standard shinobi way – tree travel.

Closing his eyes, the ex-shinobi sensed around for what he was looking for precisely... an abnormally in space.

'There!' He dashed forward with speeds only a ninja of his caliber could attain, and grew slightly giddy with excitement.

It was close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAMN~~~~~~~~~~

And close it was.

Several miles away from the immortal, the skies crackled with thunder, dark clouds gathered together and lightning flashed for the tiniest of seconds, before vanishing into nothingness.

The wind picked up, and slowly howled in an ominous synchronized tone, trees bowed and swayed on their spots, tethering on the edge of cracking. Swaying leaves danced to the tune of the storm, and the clouds circled together, the earthshaking sound of thunder sending animals scurrying to find safety.

The clouds could hold back no more, and several thousand gallons of water fell in the form of distinct innumerable raindrops, blanketing the ground with its steady drumming rhythm.

The hammer of the gods illuminated the heavens in an all-consuming flash of white, striking against another bolt as a hammer would an anvil.

The coinciding clash created a large spiraling magic circle in the sky, which slowly morphed and changed into a giant glowing portal.

'There! I have to stop this! I won't let you continue your notorious schemes old man!'

Standing on a hill overlooking the portal, a young boy dressed in what seemed to be shinobi-like clothing which had bandaged hands and legs, wearing a mask, metal forehead protector, and sandals, removed six large curved wooden staves from his back and thrust them into the ground around him like a circle. His wet blue hair shone from the portal's light, and revealed an intricate tattoo around his eye.

The boy began chanting several words in a quick hushed tone, and watched as a magical circle appeared beneath each of his staves. The circles converged onto the main one and made it began to glow brightly and silently hum with power.

'I have to do this now, before it sucks all the Eterano in the area!' he thought furiously and then let out a grunt of effort as a glowing beam shot out from his main curved stave and went soaring through the portal straight from the middle.

The portal seemed to expand for several seconds, before suddenly cracking like glass, and lightning began shooting out of it. The malfunctioning portal slowly began shrinking in size as the blue haired boy gave a slight sigh of relief and effort.

However, before he could relax, the portal suddenly shook, and froze in place.

'What the…?'

And the sight that happened next was one of the most terrifying and amazing things he'd ever seen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAMN~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto growled lowly as he realized that someone was already closing the portal before he could get there, and realized that he would not be able to get what he needed in time.

'If I can't get there… how about I do the reverse?' he grinned as he was suddenly hit by a spark of inspiration. Buckling his knees on the tree which he'd landed on, he bit his finger and unsealed a weapon from his person, before pumping as much chakra as he could to perform what could only be described as the fastest _Body Flicker_ in shinobi history.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAMN~~~~~~~~~~

The blue-haired mage watched in astonishment, as a mysterious figure suddenly appeared in the night sky, clothed in black combat looking pants, a sleeveless white kimono-top with a black trim, black sandals, and his dark cape swaying in the wind, he wielded a massive object that was wrapped in bandages and could only be described as a massive, scaly club.

Lightning flashed through the air and moved towards the figure, it's all consuming wrath having found a new target. The mysterious caped man turned towards the bolt with a cold dispassionate look, and said a single word that Jellal would never forget.

"_**Raikiri**_." The words had neither been yelled nor whispered, yet it wielded so much force behind it that left the young citizen of Edolas totally floored.

The screeching and sound of what could only be described as the angry chirping of a thousand birds roared through the sky, it's deafening sound being matched by the roar of thunder that followed the hammer of the gods.

In what could only have been described as a battle between man and nature, the incoming bolt of lightning crashed into the man's left hand.

And then abruptly split into two.

Jellal watched with a detached expression as both split sides of lightning crashed into the ground to his sides, gouging out new trenches on the hill like an artist chiseling a sculpture.

The young Edolas mage continued to stare awestruck as the man continued, never breaking his stride and swung the massive spiked club through the dissolving portal.

And cut through it like a hot knife through butter.

The portal seemed to have evaporated in a loud 'bang!' as the displaced air returned into place, and the red-headed warrior landed into a crouched position directly in front of the awestruck boy.

The man gave a fanged, infuriating closed-eye smile as he effortlessly swung the spiked club over his left shoulder.

"Enjoyed the show I take it?" he asked with a smooth, manly and somehow terrifyingly frightening accent.

For the first time in a long while… Jellal stumbled backwards and landed on his butt, both jaws and eyes wide open in shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAMN~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Naruto felt like laughing at the totally awestruck face of the young boy in front of him, but instead settled for a terrifying grin.

"Well… what do we have here?" he mused.

For a sensor of his caliber, it was easy for him to note that the boy in front of him did not possess any form of Eterno in his body and as such… he had quickly deduced that the boy was not of this world.

Being an immortal being that had been in existence for a long time, Naruto knew that there existed a parallel realm that was similar to this one. A realm called Edolas… in which it's inhabitants could not use magic.

He walked forward and grabbed the boy by his neck, glaring into his eyes with such malice that would have frozen men to stone.

"Tell me _Edolas _boy… who do you think you are?" Said boy's eyes widened in a combo of shock and fear once he realized that the man in front of him and somehow realized he was not from Earthland.

"M-my name is Jellal-" he started but was immediately cut off.

"On second thought, I couldn't care less about who you are, what I care about is what you're doing." The redhead released an intense amount of killing intent that caused the boy to stop breathing for several seconds.

Jellal gasped as he tried to use his puny hands to free himself from the redhead's grip, but to no avail.

His vision fogged and consciousness blurry as the heavy load on his shoulders threatened to crush him to paste.

As soon as it seemed he was going to die, the weight abruptly lifted.

"Now that I have gathered you're attention." Naruto spoke with a menacing tone that sent shivers down the boy's spine in the freezing cold of the subsiding rain..

"I needed that portal to Edolas for a very important project, but since you closed it, I'll have to wait for another one to open up… and find it wherever it may be."

Lifting the boy higher to the point that his feet where dangling in the air lamely, "You are extremely lucky that I am in quite a good mood today… so I'll give you a warning." Lightning flashed at that moment, giving Jellal a good look of the man that had suddenly had him absolutely powerless, and in that moment he felt true, unbidden fear.

Bringing him back to eye level, Jellal shook with trepidation as his brow was moist with sweat "You have a five minute head start… vacate this forest, and disappear from my sight, If you are not out of the forest before the five minutes are over, I shall kill you…" thunder rumbled and lightning reflected the insanity in the man's eyes and he blatantly declared he would murder someone as though it where a simple fact that even a child could comprehend.

"…and if I ever see you again, run, run as quickly as you can and pray you are either extremely fast or extremely lucky… otherwise you will meet an unsightly death…" his eyes where empty and devoid of all emotion, and he ended his threat with a condescending tone of finality.

"Your time starts now." He effortlessly flung the boy away from him, and watched as the boy did not hesitate for a second before grabbing his staves and fleeing.

"What a waste…" sighing, the disguised immortal stared back at the spot where the portal had been, and then to the sword Samehada that was grumbling in his hand. His plans for the week where ruined for now it seemed… and he had no intention of hunting down a weak child just for the fun of it...

"Perhaps I should storm through the Gates of Hell for some entertainment eh Samehada?" he asked the sentient sword and watched as it rumbled slightly before he rolled his eyes.

"Of course you would like that you glutton, all you care about these days is mostly about sucking the energy and souls out of people."

The sword gave something which sounded like an annoyed or redundant grunt.

"Besides…" he started slowly staring off the cliff as the rain came to a gradual halt and the clouds slowly parted.

"It's much too early for him to become aware of my return…"

Turning around, he began a slow walk through the forest.

"Damn… I need some allies if I'm retorting to conversing with a sword for some company."

The giant bandaged scaly club retorted.

"It makes no difference, even if you are sentient, now go to sleep." Sealing the weapon away, the Uzumaki vanished in a swirl of leaves, while wondering of what had become of his former allies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAMN~~~~~~~~~~

_**Elsewhere…**_

A giant beast seemingly slumbered peacefully in a cave, its ears twitching ever so often, paws the size of large houses and a giant maze of fur could be found on its body.

Suddenly, its eyes snapped open, the slitted fox-like eyes, glowing red with demonic energy glared out into the darkness.

Massive body white teeth became visible as a large fox-like grin spread across the beast's face with undisguised glee.

"**It's been a long time… Uzumaki Naruto!**"

With the following cackling of demonic laughter, the demon stood, and shook its head.

"**The future as they know it is gone…and the new era will soon begin!**" With that, the giant fox reared back its head.

And it roared.

A sound so indescribably inhuman, impiously terrifying, nightmare inducing bellow that echoed throughout the continent on that day.

The King of Demons had awakened, and his power had been unleashed.

And the results of such power had been displayed…

The previously striking mountainous landscape had been reduced to nothing but ash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAMN~~~~~~~~~~

Halfway through his Shunshin Technique, Naruto paused on a high tree branch.

"For a moment there… I could have sworn I heard…" his thoughts were put to an abrupt halt when he heard the unmistakable sound of something growling.

Glancing down he caught the familiar sight of blue hair which was in the forest floor.

'That brat is still here?' he wondered 'I thought I'd have scared him halfway to Edolas by now'.

Swinging down from the high branches with amazing dexterity, he stood on one of the middle tier trees, intending to sneak up on his unsuspecting prey and once more scaring the devil out of him. However, he realized that he had received the wrong target.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer" an unmistakable feminine voice called out, the decibels high pitched from the fear she was feeling. All around her, brown and grey furred wolves surrounded her and slowly circled the defenseless female.

The immortal shinobi quickly took in the appearance of the girl, she was extremely young even by mortal standards, had long flowing blue hair that covered her back, as dressed in a green gown which had scale-like patterns on it and had on plain white slippers.

"Well… interesting… I never thought I would find one of those famed mages here…" he thought aloud as his enhanced nose effortlessly took in the smell of the young girl. It was a smell he knew too well.

The smell of crisp morning air, and dew in the morning, mixed in with the unmistakable aura of some of the world's scariest and most powerful creatures.

It was the smell of a Dragon.

The disguised blonde quickly came to the conclusion that the girl was indeed, a Dragonslayer, and it seemed that she was either the Air or wind Dragonslayer as he could perceive.

"Well… this looks interesting… show me what you're made off.. let me see the might of the power that can slay even Dragons" he chuckled as he completely erased any signs of his presence and hid silently in the overgrowth with a seal less, wordless Henge thrown in with a basic Chameleon Technique.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAMN~~~~~~~~~~

Wendy was in no way, shape or form, having a good day. First, it started off when her lovable Mother Grandeeny had disappeared, leaving her scared and alone. She'd managed to wander off in the forest to search for her, that in of itself had taken a huge amount of courage to do. Then, she had gotten lucky enough to meet a young boy named Jellal who had promised to guide her out of the forest, however he left claiming he had something important he needed to take care of and he hadn't seen him since.

Finally, she'd been corned by a group of wolves who had smelt her presence, and she had little to no doubt that unless she did something, she was going t become their dinner.

"Help! Jellal-nichan!" she yelled s much as she could, but it seemed that no one was going to rescue her. Out of options, she curled herself in a fetal position as tears began flooding down her eyes. She couldn't believe it… she was so scared, she was alone, hungry, tired from all the walking she'd had to do and barely had any strength left to fight. That is, if she could even fight.

She wished that she was back at home, feeling the warmth of scales provided by her mother grandeeny, she wish she could sit under the large oak tree at the cliff, and eat the fish or occasional meet which her lovely mother had been able to catch. Or even back to her training, as the Sky dragon would teach her the basic healing abilities she possessed as the sky dragon slayer, and how she could support other combatants in battle with her support magic.

She wished she was able to have at least learned the Sky Dragon's Roar, then maybe she'd have been able to fight back against these wolves.

Small and young as she was, she knew it was too late to change anything. The wolves where growling and the seeming leader of the pack had charged forward, it's fangs and claws ready to tear through skin and to sink it's teeth through flesh.

'I'm sorry Grandeeny…' she sobbed quietly as she braced herself for death.

"_**Pathetic**_" her eyes snapped open as she heard the voice, it was filled with disgust and anger. She couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"_**You call yourself a dragonslayer? And this is all that you are worth?**_" She snapped her head left and right trying to find the location of the daunting voice which seemed to mock her and stab her at her very soil.

"_**Is this the power of a Dragonslayer? To run, hide and then die crying? Is this your worth? Is this all what your dragon has thought you? How to cry like a weak child?"**_

_No!_ She yelled in her mind, anger slowly replacing her fear, rage and annoyance eliminating the feeling of despair.

"_**Then you have two options Dragonslayer, die crying on your knees as you are reduced to a meal by beasts, or rise and show the world what it means to be a Slayer of Dragons!**_"

She froze… she knew it was pointless, she knew she had no chance… she barely knew any combat magic, and her physical strength was so pathetic, she couldn't even crack a nut if she wanted too.

Yet, the voice, as mocking as it may have been, had stroked a hidden flame deep within her, the idea of being killed and eaten by wolves when she had lived her whole life with a **DRAGON**.

The voice had been right.

_**Pathetic.**_

She grit her teeth in frustration, she wouldn't let life's Irony win.

She had no other options; she either died crying, or died fighting to her last breath.

"Argh…" just as one of the wolves claws slashed against her hand, the brittle thread of indecision holding her back snapped.

The entire forest was sent reverberating as an enormous pulse of magical energy was released, the hungry predators where momentarily blinded by the sudden light, and the girl took her chance.

"Arms! Vernier!" She yelled as she concentrated every last drop of magic in her body to amplify herself.

"RAH!" with a mighty battle cry, she charged forward, becoming nothing more than a streak as she slammed her miniature fist into the nozzle of the wolf that had tried to eat her, the beast let out a shriek of pain as it was sent flying back, crashing into two more of its brethren.

She did not let up.

Continuing the assault, she charged forward, he feet kicking up a dust cloud as they disconnected from the earth. Rearing back her fist, she connected a mighty straight jab towards another wolf, and the name of the technique struck her.

"_Sky Dragon's Iron Fist!"_ She roared as the creature flew back through the foliage and soared out of sight.

The other wolves suddenly seem to smarten up, as they surrounded her and charged all at once, while howling wildly into the air.

Wendy took a hue, deep breath, gulping all the surrounding oxygen around her, and then stared at the creatures.

Her memory suddenly flashed back to several weeks ago.

"_Ka-san!" Wendy cried out._

"_I still haven't been able to make it work, I try over and over again but all I keep getting is just a little gust! How do you do it?"_

_A large white dragon moved out of an open cave and bore down closer to the girl._

_The dragon let out a melodious giggle that a beast of such size did not have any right possessing, before whispering softly to the girl's ear._

"_The secret Wendy, is not the amount of power you put into it, but the Will that channels that power"_

_The little girl tilted her head cutely in confusion "The will?" she asked._

"_Yes Wendy, when you have a strong enough willpower, no task is unachievable. Most people direct their willpower into something stronger, the will to protect, and it gives them immense strength to overcome any challenge." The dragon stared and giggled as it seemed that the girl was getting more lost than anything else._

"_The will to protect? What's that?"_

"_That, dear Wendy, is the power you gain when you channel your will, be it to protect something you hold dear, to prove something you believe in, or the desire and strength to persevere. Depending on how much willpower you posses, and how you channel it, you can accomplish anything."_

_The little girl looked dizzy "Ka-chan, I don't think I get it."_

_The dragon merely smiled sagely "Don't worry dear, one day, you will."_

Her eyes snapped open in realization.

'I understand now, Grandeeney...' she thought sadly before steeling her expression,to the best a five year old could manage.

"_**TENRYU NO HOKO!"**_ she released her breath.

And along with it, she demonstrated to the world, the will of a Dragonslayer.

A massive trench formed from within the earth as a powerful gust of winded sent it flying apart. The Wolves in its path where sent crashing into a tree, said tree was then uprooted from the earth as the force of a hurricane slammed into it and sent it tumbling away.

Grass and leaves flew windingly in the wind, dust was kicked up to unbelievable levels, before vanishing as the force of a hurricane summoned by the dragonslayer tore through anything and everything in its path.

Trees that could not bend or bow to the wind was broken and destroyed by it, and even those that did bow where no match. The powerful roar sent out a devastating shockwave of magical energy that slammed and cut through everything in its way.

Through it all, a lone figure stood high on a tree branch with chakra keeping his soles planted to the branch lest he be thrown away, and grinned in satisfaction.

The powerful storm slowly subsided, before gradually fading away.

The entire portion of the forest looked like it had been hit continuously by hurricanes, and no animal with a sane mind had dared to go near the vicinity of the chaotic destruction which had just take place.

"I-I d-did it...Grandeeney..." The cause of the sudden natural disaster stumbled on her feet, completely weakened, and shaking like a leaf. She looked as though she would keel over at the slightest of provocations.

Alas, a five year old body was neither ready nor capable of holding such amount of power. She gasped as she coughed up blood, tasting and smelling the familiar coppery liquid in her mouth.

Glancing at the destruction that lay before her, she had only one thought left.

'Grandeeney… why…' she froze as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she promptly fell backwards in a weak faint.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAMN~~~~~~~~~~

A giant white dragon which was soaring through the sky suddenly froze in place, and watched as a lightning bolt had appeared in broad daylight, without the usual accompanying evidence of an incoming storm.

She suddenly felt very, very worried.

"Wendy…".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAMN~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: And that's a wrap folks! Please feel free to review... and can someone try to point out any GRAMMATICAL Errors you notice? I feel as though this chapter is lacking in standard after so much editing. English isn't my first language so I'm trying to really improve it. Be sure to drop a review...**

**I might post my next update 'The Maelstrom Effect' soon, then followed by 'The Devil's Dark Knight'... Sasuke's character is a total bitch to get right -_-'.**

**Also... SPOILER ALERT:**

**Did anyone see the whole Ice Devil Slayer thing coming? Finally got up to pat on Fairy Tail and was like WTF?**

**Be sure to remember to Read and Review! Flames will be fed to Natsu!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Illusionary Reality, is out.**


	3. Of Dragons and Sorcerers

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. If I did, then I would join the two for a badass series, and Naruto would still be a show about actual ninja, and both Naruto and Natsu would be much cooler than they are now. If only…

**A/N:** An Author's note at the start of the chapter? That's new! And its because I updated twice in one week! More info as to why would be at the end of the chapter. Also note, after last chapter's dark ending this chapter is slightly lighter and more humorous than the last. Enjoy!~

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Of Dragons and Sorcerers**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAMN~~~~~~~~~~

Wendy groaned slightly as she rubbed her aching head. Her eyes were still blurry and her mind was still waking up from its dream like state. The first thing she took notice of was that it was currently nighttime and the stars and moon where the only things illuminating the sky.

She also felt warmth, and immediately her enhanced Dragonslayer nose swept into action and she could distinctly smell the aroma of something cooking or roasting under a warm fire.

Clearing the fog from her eyes and battling with her aching body, she managed to sit upright with some effort, only to be greeted with the sight of a large piece of meat being roasted under an open fire.

Her pupils quickly adjusted to the bright light from the flames, and she enjoyed the wonderful smell of the food, not to mention the warmth was overly appreciated.

However, with her head clearing up, she immediately took into notice of her appearance.

'I… look like a mummy!' she thought with slight panic, as she was draped in bandages, despite the fact that she couldn't see any indication of bleeding or any forms of wounds.

She then realized that the apparent reason she was draped in bandages was because she had absolutely no other clothes on, save for the white material which covered her modesty.

'What's going on… I thought…' she scrambled to remember what exactly had happened before arriving in such a situation, but kept drawing slight blanks.

"Oh... you're finally awake." She slowly turned her head to the left where she'd heard the voice from, part of her felt it was erringly familiar but she just couldn't place where she'd heard it before.

Out of some dark thickets, a tall, blonde man stepped out. He was wearing some robes of which Wendy had never seen before, his blue eyes had an enchanting quality to them, and his black sandals made almost no noise as he walked.

She didn't know why, but she felt slightly scared.

"Eat up, you'll need your strength, and it tastes better when hot anyways." He stated briefly, handing her a bowl of what looked to be some sort of stew made with meat, and garnished with fruits, herbs and vegetables.

Wendy felt her mouth watering at the sight; she'd never seen a meal look so good before. At first she was tempted not to collect to meal, but the grumbling in her stomach eventually won over.

Collecting the bowl, she managed to find her voice to utter a weak "A-arigatou" she'd said it so fast and so slowly that she assumed he wouldn't hear her, but it seemed he did and merely shrugged it off.

With slight trepidation, she took a bite into the food… 'Itadakimasu…'

And then promptly began chewing it down in a manner one would never expect from a five year old girl.

The blonde man merely looked amused, before digging into his own bowl of noodles with a pair of chopsticks that seemingly popped out of nowhere.

"Ah…" she let out a satisfied sigh as she finished the bowl in record time.

"Seconds?" he asked, offering her another bowl.

As tempted as she was, she didn't want to take advantage of the stranger's generosity and also appear like a glutton.

Don't worry about it, there's more where that came from, help yourself to as much as you want."

In the end, the lack of food from morning till night motivated her to accept.

After a while of sitting and eating in silence, Wendy finished her fifth and final bowl, before letting out a quiet burp of satisfaction.

"Thank you so much! Ka-chan never made anything this good before!" she nodded happily, as it was true, the Sky Dragon wasn't exactly a master chef…

"No problem, I'll be willing to teach you." He stated with a coy smile.

"Really?" she was ecstatic, she would love to learn how to cook.

"Ano… I forgot to ask, what was in that soup?" she scratched her head sheepishly, she actually just ate it out of hunger, and it had tasted like nothing she'd ever had before.

"Wolf Meat." He stated bluntly, as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Wolf… meat…" Wendy pondered on the words for three whole seconds, before she was struck by realization.

"I just ate a wolf!" she was confused, and felt slightly ill… most of the time she ate the meat Grandeeney would bring, mostly fish though… but the thought of eating a predator like a wolf…

And how did he make it taste so good?

"Yes, it should help boost your confidence the next time you get surrounded by wolves."

She tilted her head slightly in confusion, what did he mean by the next-

Wendy's eyes snapped open involuntarily, as she was assaulted by memories of what had transpired earlier that morning.

The wolves, the fear, and the willpower she'd needed to overcome it.

Most importantly however, she remembered.

_Her own death._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAMN~~~~~~~~~~

Wendy felt an overwhelming amount of dread fill her up. She could remember it clearly, how she had died, how she was left floating in an empty abyss of nothingness for what felt to be an eternity, how she'd yelled and cried, begged and pleaded for someone to rescue her, all to no avail.

She shivered involuntarily, she was sure that it was the end of her short five-year old life. She'd seen every single moment of her life in a series of flashes.

She remembered the coldness that had consumed her, so cold it burned at her very essence.

The memory of her vision fading, her hearing wearing away, her breathing stressed and labored.

It was the single most terrifying experience she had ever felt in her life.

"I… I t-thought…" she stammered slowly, as though there was a lump in her throat.

"You thought you died." The blonde man finished for her.

Her head snapped up so quickly it seemed as though it would break, she then stared at him.

"Yes… how did you know that?" dots started forming in her mind, he had mentioned giving her Wolf meat to make sure she would lose her fear of wolves, but how would he have known that unless he was actually there?

Recognition lit up in her once she recalled that the voice had felt familiar.

_**Pathetic.**_

It was the same voice! The same one which had taunted her, mocked her status as a Dragonslayer and spurned her into action.

"How am I still here… and who are you?" she asked slightly harsher than she'd intended. She was scared, confused, and who knew if the stranger had tried to poison her?

Paranoia began rising up, and she moved backwards as the man got up.

"I'm afraid you'll have to ask him, my time here is up anyways."

"Wha-" she started, only to turn around and meet the _exact_ same person she was talking to behind her. She jumped back in a startled fright, turning around to see the man's previous position, and finding nothing or no one there but the slight remains of what looked like white smoke that was blown away with the wind.

Facing the man once more, she could hear him mumble something under his breath that sounded like 'smartass clones'.

"Well, now that you are awake Dragonslayer, you'd better sit down, for this is something you'd definitely want to hear."

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAMN~~~~~~~~~~

As Naruto stared into the eyes of the little girl, he couldn't help but remember the familiarity to the creature he'd just spoke with, and the events that had occurred earlier that day.

"_Simply wonderful, to think that she was able to use the Sky Dragon's Roar successfully, and at such a young age."_

_The Immortal shinobi jumped down from his hiding spot amongst the trees, and slowly walked up to the girl. Upon analyzing her body though, he frowned slightly._

"_I see… she momentarily activated her Dragon Force mode to give her the boost she needed for a roar of such power." He mumbled quietly to himself as he picked up the girl in his arms as though she was weightless._

'_Unfortunately her body is not ready or used to wielding such a huge amount of magical energy, then pulsing it all out in one blast. At this rate, she'll explode from the sheer amount of magical pressure she contained.'_

_As though reading his thoughts, the girl's body began to heat up and glow a pure white sheen, the white light blinding everything within its radius, and it appeared as though it was a bomb just waiting to go off._

'_Kuso…' he swore silently before immediately weighing his options. There were numerous ways he could save her, but all of them would end up crippling her magic one way or another, or she'd lose her magical ability all together._

'_Unless…' a sudden thought had sprung into his mind, he could do it, but would it work?_

_Placing the glowing girl on the ground, he placed his hand on her stomach "__Shikoku Fūin!"_

_Quickly using his finger he engraved several seals on the girls stomach in rapid progression, before completing the final task of the technique._

_Placing his hand on the girl's head he muttered out __"Kyūkon no Jutsu!"_

_He then abruptly proceeded to drag her soul out of her body, using the Soul Absorption abilities granted by his eyes._

_It was not a second to soon, as the girl's body violently exploded in a shower of light, and magical energy._

_With his free hand, he swiftly moved it out and performed another special technique "__Fūjutsu Kyūin!"__He roared out, using the Chakra Absorption Technique which he'd modified to be able to absorb Eterna and magical energy._

_The explosion shrunk in size, and finally reduced to nothingness as he let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding._

_However, along with it, the girl's body was gone. _

'_And now for the final step…' Putting his free hand through a series of one-handed hand seals, he performed the technique he'd learned from the Last of the Senju, combined with the ones he'd studied over the years._

"_Yin Seal: Release! Creation Rebirth!" activating the first Jutsu, he quickly moved on to the second._

"_Cell Activity Technique!"_

"_Yin Healing Wound Destruction!"_

_He grinds his teeth together before activating the final procedure._

"_Nikutai Kassei no Jutsu! (Body Revival Technique)"_

_At first, nothing seemed to happen, but then slowly, what looked like a lump of flesh appeared in mid-air. The lump grew spontaneously, forming legs, arms, hands, fingers, a head, and then eyes, nose, ears, and a mouth. Finally, it grew long blue hair that swayed slightly, before abruptly dropping to the ground._

'_It worked!' the shinobi grinned in satisfaction, before moving the girl's soul and memories which he'd been holding back into her body._

_Afterwards, he did the same with the large amount of Eterno he'd absorbed, and allowed it to fill up the girl's reserves, which were much more larger and refined than they once wore._

_Naruto glanced at the sleeping girl, and cursed slightly once he realized he had no clothes for her to wear or use, since her previous ones had been destroyed._

'_Geh… I can't leave her naked… otherwise she'll wake up and think I did something wrong to her…' shrugging, he decided to use bandages to cover her decency until he could find something better._

_Regardless of which, he could not help but smirk at the satisfaction of his accomplishment._

_He had done what no one else could possibly lay claim of ever doing._

_He'd successfully given a Dragonslayer… the ability to use chakra._

* * *

"…Stranger-san, Stranger-san!" the soft high pitched voice of a little girl drew him from his memories.

"Yes, Dragonslayer?" he asked in a slightly annoyed tone. Couldn't he inflate his own ego a little more?

"My name is Wendy!" she let out a 'hmph' in annoyance "And you were just staring at me for hours now."

"It's been four and a half minutes." He deadpanned slightly. Maybe it was because he'd lost all sense of time after becoming immortal?

"Well it felt like hours!" she whined.

"You need to learn to be more patient." He stated matter-of-factly.

"And you need to stop staring at little girls!" she stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

The Shinobi merely sighed as his right eye twitched in annoyance, if only Kurama or hell even Zeref could see him now, bantering with a five-year old, the Dark Mage would kill his immortal self from laughter, and then revive himself, and then kill himself from laughter again.

He didn't even want to think about what Kurama would do.

Clearing his throat slightly, he began "My name is Naruto Uzumaki" he paused, waiting to see the reaction on her face. To relish in the shock, surprise, and then the fear… it would certainly keep her quiet for a while.

Although, things never work out the way you plan them.

"Okay Naruto-san! I'm Wendy Marvell." She stated in a cheerful tone, which caused Naruto to sweatdrop slightly.

"You've… never heard of me?" he wondered how it was possible.

"Well… am I supposed to?" she asked in a slightly hesitant and uncertain tone that made Naruto face-palm.

_What in the world have you been teaching her then you overgrown Lizard? Has the years passed by so much that I've been reduced to a mere Legend?_

"You know, Naruto Uzumaki, the Shinigami no Kage, the Mage of Apocalypse?" he asked in a 'you know' tone of voice, as though it was common knowledge.

"Ano… you mean Zeref?" she tilted her head to the side.

"No! Not… you know what, never mind." He groaned slightly.

_Zeref that little brat! I'd taken on a full Biju before he was even in his diapers and now people remember him over me? What is the world coming to?_

He slowly contemplated his options.

_Well, this might work to my advantage… if people don't remember who I am, it certainly helps remain unseen and unnoticed, and by the time they realize… it would be too late._

"Ano… Naruto-san, you're spacing out again."

"Right…" he cleared his throat slightly, he really needed to stop spacing out "…I'm sure you want to know how you're still alive, and why you're covered in bandages."

His sharp eyes took in the fact that once he'd mentioned the 'still alive' part, she'd shivered and clenched her fists.

"Well, let's see… after your little Dragon's Roar, you'd charged up not only all your magical energy, but subconsciously took out energy from the atmosphere as well."

She looked at him, he'd seemed to have entered what resembled a 'lecture mode'.

"The fact is that you are the Sky Dragonslayer, and as such you eat air, however, the air of this world is charged with Eterno, and as such, you took in more Eterno than your entire body could contain." He began, waving his finger as he closed his eyes and spoke to his hearts' content.

"Um… Naruto-san?" she tried to interrupt, but to no avail.

"The result was a powerful attack that was at least ten times stronger than a normal attack would have been. However, charging your body with so much magical power and then proceeding to depower it so quickly had several changes to your physiology, it affected your body internally."

"Ano… Naruto-san…"

"A five year old body cannot withstand so much magical pressure, and as such the result was it trying to force its way out of your body through whatsoever means necessary. Not to mention that temporarily activating Dragon Force for a boost in power had its own side effects."

"Dragon- what?"

"So the end result was your body being destroyed by the excess magical energy, luckily I was there to fix the problem by giving you a new body with advanced magical potential and capabilities. Also, your clothes were destroyed in the process which is why you are in bandages. Is that all understood?" he finished as he glanced at the girl who stared at him in awe.

She was more surprised as to how he'd said all that in one breath rather than being amazed at the explanation. Not that he could tell the difference.

"So, do you understand?" he asked once more.

"Um… you said the world is charged with what?" she scratched her head as she looked dizzy from the amount of information he'd just thrown her way.

Naruto blinked, and then blinked once more.

Before proceeding to face-palming himself as he sighed in exasperation.

_I can't believe I forgot I was explaining to a five-year old, of course she wouldn't understand!_

Getting up from his seated position on a rock, he wiped off any imaginary dust around or on his body before putting his hands in his pockets and walking off.

"Ah! Naruto-san where are you going?" she as she caught up to him and help him by his hand.

"I'm leaving. I have more important things to do than sit here and babysit a little brat." He drew his hand back and proceeded to continue moving.

He still needed to search for another Portal to Edolas, find out where all of his 'demons' where, and get his strength back up to pat should he run into Acnologia or Zeref on his way.

"B-but, you can't just leave me here!" she yelled as she grabbed on to his leg.

"There's nothing stopping me from doing so! Now get off me!" the blonde ninja proceeded to try and pry off the girl who had firmly hooked around his leg.

"Then take me with you!"

"What?" the blonde pried her off, before kneeling to her height and staring at her.

She seemed to have lost her nerve for a second, before staring back at him.

"Take me with you!" she repeated, more fiercely than the last time.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"The roads I'll be travelling through are harsh, the climate is unbearable for a child, the quests and activities I'll be undergoing would kill even some of the most talented of S-Rank Mages."

"I don't care."

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I said I don't care, I'll go anywhere you go! I'll follow you!" she responded with slight child-like anger "Just please don't leave me alone…" she ended softly, and slightly on the verge of tears as she tightened her fists.

Naruto simply sighed.

_I've been doing that a lot lately…_

He lifted her chin up and stared at her "Wipe your tears Dragonslayer, I hate seeing it." The girl sniffled and cleaned her eyes with her bandages.

"Why do you want to follow me?" he asked seriously. For once his mocking, lecturing or deadpan tone was replaced with seriousness she hadn't seen from him before.

"Well… I don't know anyone or anywhere to go, or how to live on my own for a long while… I'm lost and…" she paused, hesitating for a second.

"And…?" the shinobi pressed on.

"And everyone I've ever met keeps leaving, Ka-chan… Jellal-nichan… and now you Naruto-san… I just don't want to be alone." She sniffled slightly, and catching Naruto completely off-guard, she ran into him and proceeded to cry into his chest.

Naruto froze for a whole three seconds, unsure of what to do, before he was assaulted by several memories.

"_You don't understand jiji!" a younger Naruto with whisker marks on his face yelled at the old man in the hat and robes._

_Tears streamed down his face as he poured his heart out "No one likes me here! They all say mean things about me!"_

"_Calm down Naruto, lets talk about the problem." The old man tried to placate him, but was failing miserably._

"_The problem is everyone jiji! They all ignore me and act like I'm not there! The only friend I ever made was told to stop seeing me because I'm a monster!"_

"_There he is!"_

"_That pathetic scum!"_

"_Worthless brat!"_

"_Demon!"_

"_Run! The Mage of Apocalypse is here! Everyone take your children and run!"_

_A family huddled up into a corner, the father stood chokingly and sweating profusely stared at him._

"_W-what do you want Dark Mage? K-kill me b-but leave my family out of it!" he stuttered out._

"_I'm not here to kill you, I just wanted to see your daughter" a smiling blonde Naruto said with a placating gesture._

"_You've been meeting with that monster!"_

"_N-no father! It must be a mistake… I've never seen him in my life."_

"_Y-you're denying me?" he sounded hurt, broken even._

"_She's an atrocity just like you then!"_

"_Father!"_

"_Shut up! You're no daughter of mine!" He grabbed the brunette and thrust her at the blonde._

"_You evil monsters need to leave right now! GET OUT!" _

"_I hate you! Naruto! I wish we'd never met!" The ringing echo and pain of the slap he'd received paled greatly in comparison to the feeling of having his heart torn apart by bulls._

"_Suguha! Wait!"_

"_Naruto! Help Me!" a beautiful brunette fell, diving off the end of a cliff, a younger Naruto dashed forward._

"_Suguha!"_

"_Naruto… please, don't leave me…"_

"Naruto-san, please don't leave me here…"

The blonde's eyes widened as he rapidly began using a meditation technique to control his breathing, and heart rate.

_What in the world was that… I haven't had memories about those events since…_

The blonde frowned, he'd deal with those memories later, but for now though…

"Alright, stop your incessant crying, I'll let you follow me." He muttered lowly.

"R-really?! Thank you so much!" she glomped him and proceeded to wipe her tears off his shirt.

"Not so fast, I'll let you follow me on three conditions." She paused and looked up to him.

"First, you have to undergo some intense amount of training to make sure you are up to the task of travelling with me, and defending yourself should the need arise."

She nodded.

"Second, you are to never, ever, mention to anyone that you know me, have seen me, or even travelled with me. Just make sure you do not mention my name to anyone, got it?"

She nodded again, more enthusiastically than before.

"Third, whatever I teach you cannot be shown or taught to anyone without my permission, regardless, and some of the more complex ones are not to be used until absolutely necessary. Understood?"

"Hai, Naruto-san."

"And you must refer to me as Naruto-sensei from now on."

"Hey! You said three conditions!" she pouted.

"Do you want to follow me or not?" he asked sternly.

"Fine, Naruto-nichan then!"

The blonde sighed as he ruffled her hair, he supposed it would do for now.

Glancing back at the girl, he couldn't help but admit that the annoying sky dragon was somewhat right.

"_Well… it seems I have a guest here?" Naruto spoke to the open air. He had just successfully finished wrapping Wendy with bandages, and sent a Shadow Clone to find something for the girl to eat once she woke up._

_An eerie ball of light flew around from behind the trees and launched at him with insane speed. Halfway through its lunge, it transformed into a glorious white Dragon that bared its teeth, ready to tear through flesh and bone._

_CLANG!_

_Dragon fangs met sword in a brilliant display of sparks, as the Immortal shinobi had simultaneously unsealed the Decapitating Head Sword which was a large Zanbatou that had once been in the possession of Momochi Zabuza, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist._

"_Dark Mage… I do not know how you have been freed from your prison, but all I do know is I will stop you from putting any more harm to Wendy!" the distinctive angry feminine voice called out, as the Dragon stared into the man's calm blue eyes._

_The Shadow clone which had been sent to find food returned, and abruptly moved into a defensive stance._

"_Don't worry, stay here with the girl until she wakes up, I won't be gone long." He ordered the clone and the chakra construct merely nodded._

_Then in a rush of wind, both dragon and man disappeared._

_BOOM!_

_Thereby causing the displaced air to rapidly shift back into position, and leaving behind a sonic boom that nearly popped the guardian clone._

_The Shinobi and the Dragon appeared on a cliff far off from their original position, and proceeded to engage in a silent stare down._

"_Do you really want to do this?" the shinobi asked with a calm tone as he idly swung the oversized sword as though it were made of papier-mâché. _

"_I will fight to my last breath if it means protecting Wendy." She replied with an angry growl._

"_Then I assume you are in luck, for I have no intention of harming her."_

_The air suddenly froze._

"_Liar!" there was no dramatic blur, no movement of wind, no afterimage. One second, Grandeeney was in her starting position, the next, she'd appeared beside him with her claws swung in action._

_The blonde rotated on his axis, blocking the giant claws with the flat side of his blade._

"_Oh? What makes you think I'm lying?" he asked with a calm glare at the beast that had the audacity to challenge his word._

"_Why else would she be covered in bandages?" she asked rhetorically._

"_What? I couldn't exactly let her stay naked after her clothes were ruined."_

"_Her clothes were… naked…" her eyes lit up with a dangerous fire as she swung at him in rage._

"_You dare! You disgusting filth! She's only five years old! You couldn't find someone older to satisfy your sick, revolting urges!" the dragon bellowed out in an unholy rage._

"_Wait, what?" he jumped back, narrowly avoiding the swing._

"_I'll make you pay for what you've done!" the dragon reared back her head and began sucking all the oxygen in the surrounding area._

"_Listen here! I did not-" whatever he wanted to stay was paused, as the mighty dragon aimed, and then roared._

_An all consuming blast of wind tore through the ground, trees were lifted up and swung around like tooth picks, the ground itself was shredded by the blast of wind, rocks and granite turning to fine powder in seconds, the very nature of the wind seemed to roar and howl, a massive tornado of the likes the world had never seen sprung up from thin air before slamming into the blonde with the force of a shooting star._

_Clouds in the sky swirled and turned, their colors melting into an eerie dark gray. Lightning flashed, and the entire sky had turned thick sickly color._

_Two more tornados seemed to have spring up, joining the first and becoming larger by the minute. The rotating vortexes of winds picked up the blond, and slammed him with debris of all sorts, from trees so rocks, to animals._

_With the storm drawing closer to it's end, the pressure of the wind maximized and slammed his body into the ground with enough force to create a massive, spiraling, cracked crater that dwarfed the entirety of some of the larger towns as Magnolia._

_The dragon loomed down on his broken form, which lied face first in the crater, and then proceeded to stomp on it with the speed of sound._

_Another sonic boom followed as the white dragon showed no mercy and slammed its claws into the man's back, enlarging the already formidable crater._

"_Is this all you are worth Dark Mage? I can't believe the stories where so vastly exaggerated."_

_She however, froze in shock when the figure underneath her exploded in a puff of smoke._

_Turning around, she spotted the blonde shinobi, completely unharmed in front of her._

_And he looked Murderous._

"_Shinra Tensei."_

_Grandeeney could not explain the feeling, other than it feeling as though she was backhanded by a giant TITAN. The dragon flew into the air at immense speeds, not of her own free will as she felt as though she'd received one of Acnologia's roars straight to the face._

"_Bansho' Tenin" she abruptly froze mid flight, as she felt an inexplicable force pull her towards the earth and extreme speeds._

_She slammed into the ground, leaving a massive dragon shaped indent as she suddenly realized she couldn't move her body. When she tried, she felt an unyielding force slam her down even harder, as though she was at the bottom of a dragon dogpile with over fifty overweight dragons on top._

"_Don't bother Dragon. I have increased the gravity of your body by twenty times the gravity of the earth. You won't be getting up anytime soon."_

_She stared through the dust clouds and watched as the man walked slowly towards her, his sword swung over his shoulder and his eyes glowing and purple with a an eerie metallic tint._

_She growled, or at least tried to when the man abruptly walked on her face as though she were a doormat before staring into her eyes._

_In that one moment, Grandeeney had never felt that much fear, and that much hatred for a single person._

"_Arrogance, Sky Dragon, is what brings about the downfall of all creatures." He stated calmly._

"_I have __**killed a thousand of your kind before your parents were mere hatchlings and you dared attack me?**__" His voice took on a darker, demonic sounding tone to it as his eyes blended to red with a rotating bio-hazard symbol engraved on it._

"_Nonetheless, I will allow you to go this one instance, since it was from a mere misconception." He paused and stared back it her._

"_Get this right dragon, I may have committed a thousand sins worth a thousand lifetimes, but __**I do not molest children.**__"_

_Grandeeney saw the look in his eyes and realized that he was indeed dead serious about his statement._

_Calmly walking off the dragon's face, he dusted off all imaginary dirt off his body before continuing._

"_I assure you that your daughter…" he paused as if trying to comprehend the impossibility "is in good hands. I have no ill intentions for her, and I would most appreciate it if you do not question my judgment or decision."_

"_T-then what d-do you want with h-her?" the dragon managed to groan out._

"_You can still speak. I'm impressed. Nevertheless, what I want with her is none of your business."_

_The dragon and the man stared at each other for several seconds, before the dragon's eyes widened in realization, and the immortal shinobi narrowed his eyes and dashed forward._

"_I forgot about that annoying empathic ability of yours… Nevertheless this gives me the perfect opportunity." His blade was at the dragon's throat, the blade actually being sharp enough to draw blood._

_Using the blood, he quickly performed the 'Finger Carving Seal' technique, using the Bansho' Tenin to draw out the dragon's tongue, and then drawing the necessary seals on it._

"_This is merely to ensure that you can never speak to anyone of what has taken place here, should you try it, the seal will activate and kill you instantly."_

"_Now leave, and pray I never set my sights on you again. Otherwise, I may not be as merciful."_

_Grandeeney sighed when she felt the weight lifted, and then abruptly transformed back into her ball of light form._

"_I understand what you want with Wendy now… I could feel it. I don't trust you, and I absolutely hate you, but at least I know she's safe with you…"_

"_Is that all you have to say?" he asked in a bored uncaring manner._

"_That will be all, for you'll see for yourself, why Wendy is such an amazing person and with any luck, she'll change you, just as she did to me."_

"Naruto-nichan! You're spacing out again!" the small girl whined and stomped her foot slightly.

"Alright then, let's begin on our way. We train as we move." He ruffled the girl's hair slightly.

_I still wonder though… what did that dragon mean?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAMN~~~~~~~~~~

A ball of light floated through the skies at a leisure pace, Grandeeney sighed as she thought of the day's events.

_At least it wasn't all for naught._ She thought to herself.

Despite his reputation, his power and fearful appearance she'd found out a surprising truth about the Dark Apocalypse mage.

There was good within him.

Despite how it was hidden and buried, deep under despair and rage, Uzumaki Naruto wasn't necessarily as evil as people had thought.

Grandeeney frowned though as another thought hit her.

The revival of Uzumaki Naruto was a completely unforeseen event, and she had the feeling that it would seriously change the course of the future.

She could only hope for the best, for it seemed as though this would only be just the beginning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAMN~~~~~~~~~~

_**Meanwhile…**_

A black haired man slept peacefully under a tree. His eyes where closed as he enjoyed the light calm wind against his skin.

However, his entire movement stopped as he felt a sudden disturbance.

As his eyes opened, the trees and grass around him all slowly died, their life force fading rapidly, the birds which where perched on a nearby tree suddenly turned to bones which clattered on the ground noiselessly.

"So… it seems you are finally back." He muttered to himself as he stared up to the sky.

"It's been a while… Naruto-sensei."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_** What's this? Two updates in one week? Is it Christmas? My Birthday or a special occasion? No! I simply got my inspiration back! I'm sure some of you where expecting me to update my other stories next, but I couldn't help it! My mind types what it wants!**

**Also, if anyone feels that Wendy is slightly or seriously out of character, then Good, it means i got it right, if it doesn't feel that way then I may need to edit the chapter, cause I have a reason for portraying her that way.**

**Anyway, the introductions arc ends here, and they may or may not be a timeskip soon.**

**Also! Cheers to me for finally reaching the ten thousand word Milestone! Whoop! One small step for man, one giant leap for fanfiction. XD**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed/favourited so far! You all help motivate me to type some more! **

**With that note,**

**JA NE!**

**Illusionary Reality, is out.**


End file.
